Dark Secrets
by LadyNorixia
Summary: Salexia had always been curios about the great Phantom Thief. So after the thief's warning started to appear but no one carried out the threats, she knew she needed to figure out what was going on. Where is Dark, and will she ever meet him?


Alright I'd like to say that this doesn't fallow D.N. Angels story line strictly. I'm sad about that distortion, but I did need a bit of creative leisure. Another thing you might like to know, this takes place after D.N.Angel ends.

This story isn't finished. I'm not sure if it ever will be i guess that depends on time and any **Constructive criticism** I receive.

Finally:

I did not have anything to do with the creation of D.N.Angel and claim no rights to such. This is stickily fan based and is for personal enjoyment only. Any characters not in the manga or anime are my own property.. Thank you so much.

----------------------------------------

Standing outside the Museum which was the infamous Phantom Thief's next target, she watched with wide eyes. Having heard rumors about the Man named Dark she had to come and see for herself. Salexia Steele had always been one to indulge her inquisitive nature with a small glance and a soft smile. Asking innocent questions and waiting for the truth to come to her. Perhaps thats why her career as a reporter had tanked so quickly. Her shy temperament and her indirect way of gathering information had never helped her in that regard.

Although so far she hadn't even gotten a glimpse of the man named Dark. It fit the pattern that had taken the whole city by storm. There had been a number of letters sent saying one thing or another would be taken, only to have no one show up. In fact over the past few months the police had stopped responding to the warnings. Some thought a copy cat was sending the notes, as to why he didn't try his own hand at thieving was anyones guess. Even the media had stopped responding, all that was left where a few die hard Dark fans and a curious onlooker with a desperate hope to set sights on Dark for the last time.

Salexia's eyes, the color of dark chocolate with a bit of mint sprinkled throughout, watched impatiently. She would feel the wind kick up and smell the scent of pine as the breeze helped a few dark brown locks escape her ponytail. Paying it little to no mind she allowed herself a few steps forward and a few more moments of waiting. Thats when she saw the shadows seem to part letting her see a dark figure move leaping from a ledge and falling to what would seem like his death.

Engrossed on the shadowy form she watched as it sprouted huge ebony wings gliding over the scene. She could hear it now, the media comping at the bit for the story and the police, already growling and cursing Darks name, snarling and salivating at the chance to catch him. But as soon as that had passed through her mind she let it go. She was here to see him. And what a magnificent sight he was to behold!

The crowd was churning with endless chatter as they watched him land on the museum's roof. The painting he planned to steal tonight would only be in the museum till the morning. Thats when the owner was going to take it and the rest of his rare collection and ship it off to the next location on the map. The painting had never been given a name and the artiest was still unknown. It was a compelling work, depicting a dark tower surrounded by darkness and light mixing shadow and sun in the most _exigent_ way. Yet the tower was the center of the peace. Inside the upper most window one would see what looked like two figures trapped in an eternal battle of epic proportions.

Having heard about the heist scheduled for tonight she had taken the chance to see the painting. Seeing as she would be showing up to watch and wait, it wasn't such an inconvenience. In all truth it was quite thrilling standing there on the side walk wondering if the phantom thief would make it out with the piece. She had no doubt he would come soring out laughing with his success. After all She had seen him in action on more then one occasion, not to mention the news coverage blasted all over the television.

After a few moments the crowd would hear a loud blast fallowed by the sound of glass shattering. The young brunette would hear the few remaining fans shouting in victory as she watched the winged figure Jump from one of the top floors windows. Without much thought she found her self moving forward, quickly jumping the gate sounding the large building. Her feet landing on the concrete sending a jarring back lash through her legs and into her back, she stood stunned for a few seconds wondering what in hell she was doing. Yet she was running again, she had to see for herself. Was it Dark or was it some impostor?


End file.
